1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports rackets, clubs or bats, and in particular sports rackets which include weight attachments that provide for a "dead blow" or inertial reaction against rebound loads when the racket is used.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various rackets, including tennis rackets, have used weights which shift axially along the handle to change the balance of the racket during use. The shifting weight is used to attempt to change the center of mass of the racket to coincide more nearly with the point of impact with the ball, to obtain better results in operation. An axially shifting weight sliding along the handle would seem to change the balance and feel of the racket as it is swung, particularly with the extremely light rackets now in use. Examples of this type of construction are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 879,477, issued Feb. 18, 1908, British patent Specification No. 407,983, issued in March of 1934 and Australian Pat. No. 15,733/33 which issued on Dec. 29, 1933. However, the movable weights shown in these patents are capable only of axial movement and will shift relatively large distances during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,140 shows a tennis racket which has a movable weight in the handle. The weight is not freely movable, however, and is used for balancing the racket.